Muggle Studies
by DracosGirlMakayla
Summary: Darla, a muggle, gets sent to Hogwarts to help the students there understand muggles better. What happens when Hermione turns out to be her cousin, and Draco starts to fallin love with a muggle? Very Fluffy. No flamers please.
1. Default Chapter

Disclaimer: I do not own anything or anyone.  
  
A/N: this chapter will be from Draco's POV, but the others will probably be from Darla's. I hope this is to your satisfaction.  
  
  
  
I sat in my room all alone. It was a cold and gloomy night. I am now a prefect and I don't have to share a room with anyone. Long ago I ditched Crabbe and Goyle. They got so stupid to a point where I couldn't stand to be within five yards of them. They were annoying and immature. I try my best to avoid Pansy. The stupid slut follows me everywhere I go. Potter and Weasel are ignoring me finally, so I'm doing the same. Granger is a prefect too now so we agreed to speak civilly.  
  
Things are better, and at the same time worse. My father disappeared after Potter and his friends destroyed the dark lord. Everyone is now safe, and I don't have to become a death eater. I didn't want to be. Yet, I don't have many friends. I talk to people now and then. There are a few first years I knew pretty well and am keeping watch over, but most the time I am by myself.  
  
I stared out the window as one star finally shown through the dark and heavy clouds. It was very bright and stood out. I smiled and decided to make a wish.  
  
"Starlight, starbright, first star I see tonight, I wish I may, I wish I might, have this wish I wish tonight. I wish for a companion. Someone who I can talk to, and just be myself around." I whispered and then walked over to my bed and went to sleep.  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
The next morning I got up and stretched. It was Saturday morning and I planned on relaxing and doing some homework. I threw on a pair of jeans and a black shirt. Grabbing my newest book on muggles I sat down in the prefects common room. I found Hermione already on her couch reading the same book.  
  
"Good morning Draco. Oh, I didn't know you were interested in muggles. I thought Malfoys despised muggles." Hermione cocked her head to the side to see the book.  
  
"Not all of us. I've always been fascinated; I've just been hiding it because my father would kill me if he knew. After we get out I plan to go into the Ministry of Magic and work with muggles. They have some very cool inventions." I admitted.  
  
"That's nice. I never pictured you as a muggle fan; but then again I don't really know you. Wouldn't it be cool if we had a muggle in muggle studies?" Hermione grinned.  
  
"Yeah! You should tell Dumbledore!" I suggested.  
  
"I think I will. I'm going to shower and go see him. I'll talk to you later." She waved and headed for the bathroom.  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
I was reading about muggle radios when I heard movement in my room. Someone was in there. I got up and walked over. I pulled out my wand and threw open the door.  
  
There next to my bed stood a girl. She was obviously a muggle. She had the clothing I had seen in a muggle magazine, and looked very confused at the objects in my room.  
  
She was about average height. Her hair was dark brown, almost black, and it was very curly. Her eyes were just as dark as her hair. She wore a dark blue shirt that had the words Sum 41 in yellow. Her jeans were black, and so were her shoes.  
  
"Where am I? Who are you? What's going on?" She questioned.  
  
"Calm down. You're in my room in the prefect's dormitories in Hogwarts. I'm Draco Malfoy, and I have a feeling our headmaster can answer your last question." I explained.  
  
"Isn't this a school for learning magic? My cousin goes here." She smiled.  
  
"Who is your cousin?" I asked.  
  
"Hermione Granger. Do you know her?" She questioned.  
  
"Actually I do know her. Her room is right next to mine. I think she may have something to do with this. Come, I think I know where she is right now." I called and led her out of my room.  
  
We didn't talk much on the way to Dumbledore's office. She was looking around at the statues and the halls and the students. Everyone was looking at her too. I wanted to wrap my arm around her waist and keep her by my side. Then I realized I didn't even know her. I didn't even know her name!  
  
"Mr. Malfoy, Miss Miller, come in. I'm dreadfully sorry. You weren't supposed to end up in Mr. Malfoy's room. You were supposed to end up in my office, but I think I mispronounced a word in the spell. No matter, you are here now, and that is all that matters." Dumbledore smiled.  
  
"Why am I here?" She asked timidly.  
  
"Because we thought it would be interesting to have a muggle in our muggle studies class. Your cousin was the one who recommended it. She also recommended you as the lucky girl. We're looking for a boy right now. He should be here in a couple days." The old man sighed.  
  
"I didn't know I was even coming, I didn't get to pack. Do my parents know about this?" She asked.  
  
"Do not worry. Your belongings are already in your room, and your parents have been informed and are fine with it." He assured her.  
  
"This is so cool. Thank you." She laughed.  
  
"No, thank you. You will be helping all our students learn. Your room is next to your cousin's. Mr. Malfoy will show you where that is." Dumbledore opened the door and we left.  
  
It was quiet for a moment. Then I realized I only knew her last name. Miller, it was definitely a muggle name, but her first name, Dumbledore never mentioned it.  
  
"I'm sorry, I didn't catch your name earlier." I looked over at her.  
  
"I'm sorry. My name is Darla, Darla Miller. Are you friends with my cousin?" She smiled.  
  
"Kinda. We're not exactly what you would call friends, but we do talk." I answered.  
  
"So I'm here to be studied and help you guys learn about muggles. Do you take the muggle studies class?" She questioned.  
  
"Yeah, it's my first class. Hermione has it then too." I nodded.  
  
"Great. Maybe you guys could show me where it is." She suggested hopefully.  
  
I simply nodded and walked her to her room. It was between Hermione's and mine. It had a large purple door and a painting that looked quite different form the usual ones here at Hogwarts. It had a guy with long blond hair, blue eyes, and pointed ears. In his hands were a bow and an arrow.  
  
"Do you understand this painting?" I asked.  
  
"Boy do I! It's Legolas from Lord of the Rings. I love him! Isn't he cute?" She giggled.  
  
"Umm." I shook my head.  
  
"Sorry, I forgot, guys don't like other guys. I just love him, but he doesn't exist. Then again, I didn't believe in witches and wizards when I was little, but they do exist. Anything could be real. I hope elves are!" She smirked.  
  
"Hello Darla. I am to give you the password, but I can't with him standing there. He may here." The guy in the painting nodded towards me.  
  
"Oh, sorry. I'm going to be in my room if you need me." I whispered Th. password to my room, OCARD YOFLAM, my name spelled backwards.  
  
"Wait, do you think you could show me around later? My cousin is out still and I at least would like to know where some things are. Will you help me?" She pleaded.  
  
"I guess so. I'll meet you in an hour. I have some homework I have to finish." Then I slid into my room.  
  
  
  
A/N: So what do you think? The next chapter will be from Darla's POV. I think most of them will be. In the next chapter the boy will arrive too. Suggestions are more then welcome. 


	2. Settling In

Disclaimer: I do not own anyone or anything in this chapter or any others, even though I really wish I did.  
  
A/N: I hope you guys like this. It's starting off a little weird, but it will get better. I'm having a little trouble in figuring out what kind of a person to make Darla. What do you think? Should she be really girly, or should she be different? Should this story be fluffy or no? I'm thinking of bringing lucious into this and making Draco an asshole again.  
  
  
  
My room was like a dream room. It was exactly how I had always wanted my room. It had walls that were two different colors. The upper half was red, and the bottom half was a forest green. I had a queen-sized bed and a walk in closet. I had a built in TV across from my bed. There was a desk with my computer on it. I had a nightstand, and bamboo blinds for my windows. It was beautiful!  
  
I went into my closet and found all my regular clothes, as well as some new ones. I had four Hogwarts robes. One with the design of all for houses. My movies and CD's were in there too.  
  
I pulled out Sum 41 and blared it. Plopping down into the chair by my desk I turned on my computer and found that I had several emails. Most them were just forwards, but then I had a few from my good friends saying they would miss me while I was gone and would write to me every week. They didn't know the exact school I was at, nor did they need to.  
  
Looking up at my clock I realized that it was almost time to meet Draco. I was really looking forward to seeing the grounds. I wanted to see everything. Hermione told me so much about this place and I wanted to see it all.  
  
On my way out I bumped into Draco. He smiled and I closed my door. Then I turned to face him.  
  
"Ok, I'm ready to see this place. I can't wait." I giggled in excitement.  
  
"I've never seen someone so excited about seeing a school besides your cousin. You seem to act a lot like her. Are you two close?" He asked.  
  
"Very. I wanted to go here too, but I never got a letter. I really missed her when she left. Hermione and I are the best of friends. We're more like sisters then cousins. We did everything together." I smiled.  
  
We didn't talk much as we walked around. He pointed out various places and explained a bit of their history, but he didn't seem very talkative. I didn't mind. I was far too busy looking at my surroundings to care. The Quidditch field was impressive. The dining hall was beautiful, but my favorite part was the library. I was in heaven. There were thousands of books.  
  
I scanned the shelves. Hermione had sent me a few of them for Christmas, but they were nothing like the ones on the shelves. They covered so many subjects. It was amazing. Draco followed me as I looked around, but stayed behind a few feet to give me a little space.  
  
I rounded a corner and then I saw all the tables. In the closest one sat three people. There were two boys and a girl. A girl who had very bushy brown hair and was scolding the two boys. I knew immediately who she was.  
  
Slowly I crept up behind her. I placed my finger in front of my lips to warn the boys to stay silent. I placed my hands over her eyes and giggled.  
  
"Guess who?" I asked.  
  
"Darla! You're here! What? What are you doing here?" Hermione gasped.  
  
"I'm the muggle brought here for muggle studies. My room is between your room and Draco's room." I smiled back at him.  
  
"Hermione, who's she?" The boy with the red hair asked.  
  
"This is the one and only Darla Miller. My best and favorite cousin. My best friend. She's the one I've told you all about. Darla, this is Ron Weasley, and this is Harry Potter. They are my other best friends." My cousin grinned as she introduced us.  
  
"You mean to tell me this is the girl you're always talkin' on about? If this is her we're in serious trouble Harry. It'll be like having two Hermione's." Ron shook his head.  
  
"Oh you know you love me." Hermione pinched his cheek.  
  
"I have my TV Mione. We can stay up late tonight and have a movie marathon!" I suggested.  
  
"Yeah! What a great idea. I'll meet you back at your room at five. I have a bit of studying to do. Then we'll party all night!" Mione hugged me and I walked off with Draco.  
  
"Harry doesn't fit Mione's description. He didn't talk much. He seemed like a quiet kid to me. Nice though. Ron is exactly how I pictured him." I smiled to myself.  
  
Draco snorted and shook his head. I wasn't exactly sure what to make of it.  
  
"What? Did I say something wrong or funny?" I asked.  
  
"No." He replied.  
  
"Do you not like them? You didn't talk to them and they didn't look at you." I cocked my head to the side.  
  
"We don't really get along. We used to fight all the time, but now we're just flat out ignoring each other. It makes life a little easier." He shrugged.  
  
"I've been told that there are two other prefects, do you know them? If you do maybe we could invite them over too and five of us could watch movies. That is, if you want to come too. I would kinda like to get to know everyone. We don't have to watch just chick flicks, we can watch guy movies too." I said hopefully.  
  
"Are you inviting me to watch movies with you tonight?" He came to a halt and asked.  
  
"Yes, I think so." I looked away.  
  
"Ok." He continued walking.  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
When I got to my room I plopped onto my bed. What was I thinking earlier? I was probably being a little forward. Do girls at Hogwarts ever ask guys to come over? Was it odd for me to invite him over? He acted a little funny. Do I like him?  
  
I stopped thinking those things because they were confusing me and worrying me too. I decided to go through my movies and pick out a few for them to choose from. If I showed them all the movies we would never actually get to see one because I would have to explain them all. I pulled out Return to Me, The Fellowship of the Ring, Patriot, Gladiator, Star Wars Episode II, and a few others for them to choose from.  
  
Hermione showed up at 4:30. We talked and laughed for half an hour when the other three appeared at my door. I had already met Draco, but the other two I had not. One was a boy and the other a girl.  
  
"Guys, this is Darla Miller. Darla, this is Justin and Elyse. I'm sure Draco has already told you all about her and why she's here. We're going to have a little movie marathon." Mione introduced us.  
  
"I've already brought out a few movies to pick through. Read the back of the boxes and it'll tell you what the movie is about. Why don't each of you pick one. Mione, will you come with me for a sec?" I pulled her into the closet.  
  
"Yes?" He arched an eyebrow.  
  
"Can you transfigure something here into a microwave for a moment. I have popcorn bags. I just need a microwave." I sighed.  
  
Uttering a few words she turned one of my shirts into a microwave. The popcorn was ready in less then two minutes, and when I took it out the microwave turned back into my shirt. We walked out and found Draco, Justin and Elyse huddled around the movies.  
  
"Did you guys make your decisions?" I asked.  
  
"Yeah. We've decided on The Fellowship of the Ring, Robinhood, and The Last of the Mohicans. What's that?" Elyse stared at the bowls of popcorn.  
  
"This is popcorn. We eat popcorn when we see movies in the theaters. Have some popcorn while I put in the movie's." I handed them the food and put in the DVD's.  
  
It went very well. They had several questions at first, but as the night wore on they became fewer and farther apart. They really enjoyed Lord of the Rings, but didn't understand all of it. Elyse liked Robinhood, but the boys just shrugged and said it was ok. Everyone liked the Last of the Mohicans, and Elyse was crying.  
  
"So, what did you guys think?" I asked.  
  
"I liked them. I think I'm more interested in other types of movies now. I want a little more action." Draco smirked.  
  
"I loved them. My favorite was The Fellowship of the Ring. I'm getting those books now. I want to know what happens next. I just loved Legolas. He was so dreamy." Elyse cooed.  
  
"You would think that too wouldn't you." Justin rolled his eyes.  
  
"Shut up. It's not a crime to find guys cute." She glared at him.  
  
"What time is it?" Mione yawned.  
  
"Almost one. I guess we should all probably go to bed. My advice to you all is to sleep in late and don't answer the door for anyone. Just sleep in until noon." I laughed tiredly as I opened the door for them.  
  
"Thanks. That was fun. We should do that more often." Elyse smiled on her way out.  
  
"Thanks for inviting us over." Justin patted my shoulder.  
  
"That was pretty cool. Thanks." Draco smiled.  
  
"I'll see you tomorrow Darla." Hermione dawdled to her room.  
  
I smiled to myself. That turned out pretty well. Then I collapsed into bed and slept in 'til noon, just as I had suggested that the others do.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
A/N: I really hope you enjoyed that. I'm trying, but I'm having just a little trouble with this. Please review and tell me what I should do with this story. Should Darla be girly or not? Should she be shy? Maybe a bit of a troublemaker? Should this be fluffy, or not? It's up to you guys. Review and let me know now. 


	3. Unwanted

Disclaimer: I do not own anyone or anything in this or any other chapter.  
  
Draco's POV  
  
On Monday morning I slowly got out of bed. I could faintly hear music coming from the room next to mine. Yet I knew the music must be loud if I could hear it.  
  
I stretched and walked over to my closet. I pulled out a clean robe and put it on. Then grabbing my gel, I walked in front of my mirror. I was thinking of a new hairstyle. The old one was getting kinda boring, but then I looked at my watch and saw that I had ten minutes to get downstairs for breakfast and decided I'd try it another day.  
  
Grabbing my books I raced through the halls for the Slytherin table. Everyone was talking to one another and they were all enjoying their breakfast when Darla entered the dining hall. It suddenly became quiet and she stood there searching for Hermione, when she felt everyone's eyes on her. Hermione wasn't in the hall. I'd seen her the day before and she looked a little sick.  
  
"Darla! Over here." I called.  
  
She smiled when she saw me and walked over to me. I could hear all the whispers. Who is she? What is she doing here? What is she wearing? I saw she was wearing a red T-shirt, and black jeans. Her hair was up in a high ponytail and I could faintly see that she wore lip-gloss.  
  
"Hey." She greeted me as she sat down.  
  
It was at that moment that Dumbledore stood up and raised his hands. The chattering stopped and the crowd fell silent. Everyone listened anxiously for Dumbledore's words.  
  
"Quiet down everyone. As you all have noticed, we have a young lady here today whom you haven't seen before. Her name is Darla Miller, and she will be helping you all in your muggle studies class. We thought bringing in a muggle would help you all understand things better and appreciate them far more. A young man will also be arriving today. He will be helping too. I expect you all to be very kind and treat them with the generosity and respect you show your friends. Enjoy your day. That'll be all." He announced.  
  
All eyes turned our way and several people came up to talk to her. They were introducing themselves and asking many questions. She tried her best to answer them all, but we had two minutes to get to class so I grabbed her hand and led her to muggle studies.  
  
"Sorry about that. I had to get you through there so you could get to class." I apologized as I let go of her hand.  
  
"Thanks. I'll see you later." She waved and entered the class, while I hurried on to mine.  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
I walked into my next class, muggle studies, and sat in my usual front row seat. Darla was holding a few items in her hands that I hadn't seen before. She set them in her desk and pulled out new ones. I recognized them from the other night. I never was told what they do though. They were square like, plastic, and had various pictures and titles on them.  
  
"Good morning class. Over the next three weeks we will be studying muggle music. Today Darla has volunteered to bring in a few CD's from her own stash." Mrs. Marcus smiled.  
  
Instantly five hands shot up. I looked across the room and Weasley was waving his hand around like a lunatic. His face was turning red and he was squealing. Mrs. Marcus shook her head and told them to save the questions for the very end of class.  
  
"There are many different types of music. There's rock, classical, jazz, pop, punk, rap, alternative, and many others. There is no way we will be able to cover all of them. So we will listen to the ones Darla has with her." Mrs. Marcus explained.  
  
"To be able to do this, I would like you all to transfigure your pencils into this object. It is called a CD player. Please take the time to do that now." She instructed.  
  
It took me two tries, but I got it. I then glanced around the class to see how everyone else was doing. Potter already had it. He was helping Weasley with his. Pansy was in the back staring at me dreamily. Neville was having a difficult time. Instead of turning his pencil into a CD player, he had turned it into a frog!  
  
"Now that most of you have it." She started, then gave us all the instructions.  
  
We were given a list of groups to listen to and then at the end of the day we would pick a song and we would be given an assignment for it. I listened to P.O.D. I like "Youth of the Nation," and " Satellite." I didn't particularly like Michelle Branch. I liked the meaning of the songs, but the actual songs themselves didn't sound too good to me. I liked Shakira's "Whenever Wherever" and Sum 41's "Still Waiting".  
  
At the end I picked "Unwanted" by Avril Lavigne. I don't know exactly why, but I felt a little connected to it. I guess I just understood it. At the end of Class Mrs. Marcus announced that the songs we picked we would be working with. We had to give a reason why we picked the song, then see if it relates to any part of your life, and explain why. We had three minutes to copy down the song and then two sheets of parchment were due on Wednesday.  
  
On my way out of class I realized we had a ten-minute break. I stayed back a minute and talked to Darla. She was very nervous. She didn't want everyone to listen to her music, because she didn't want people judging her by her music. I understood, but I was glad she brought it. I liked her music. Not all of it was good, but for the most part I liked it.  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
Draco's Paper on his song  
  
The song "Unwanted" feels like I could have written it. I understand the song. It is saying that people don't even get to know you. People judge you, and they push you away without a second glance. You feel so unloved and neglected. People just look at you and decide that they don't like you.  
  
I've always had that feeling. Not many people really know me. As soon as people hear that my last name is Malfoy they shut me out of their lives and automatically decide that I'm just like my father. He is a cruel, back stabbing, lying, cheating, murderer. I may be arrogant and a pain in the ass at times, but I'm not my father. I will never be my father.  
  
I get so angry when people judge me by my last name. You hear people saying how they hate all the predjudicy in this world, yet they treat you like dirt because of your family. As much as it happens to me, I never get used to it. It hurts because no one really knows you. They don't care. No one knows what I like and dislike. No one ever bothered to try and treat me any differently. Hopefully that will one day change.  
  
  
  
  
  
A/N: So what do you guys think? Constructive criticism is more then welcome, but no flamers please. 


	4. Seeing Him For The First Time

Disclaimer: You should all know by now that I do not own anyone or anything.  
  
A/N: I'm going to try to use both Draco and Darla's POV's in every other chapter.  
  
After dinner all the prefects asked me to look over their papers. They wanted me to give them little pointers and corrections. I agreed to look them over after dinner. So here I am reading Mione's paper.  
  
She chose Michelle Branch's "Everywhere." She said it was because she was in love with someone and had been for a long time and she just had so much feelings for him that he filled her dreams and she sees his beautiful face everywhere she goes. I thought it was sweet, but I already knew that several other people would be using that one.  
  
Elyse picked Dido's "Don't think of me" because her boyfriend of two years had recently dumped her and started seeing another girl. The problem was she could see he still had feelings for her and was starting to regret it. I thought it was a good song. Not many people would choose that one.  
  
I was a little surprised to see that Justin had chosen "You're a God" by Vertical Horizon. He said that he was madly in love with his girlfriend, but he didn't feel worthy of her. He said she was the most gorgeous thing he had ever seen; yet he didn't understand why she picked him of all people. He apparently thought of himself as plain and boring. I felt a little sorry for him, but he did write a good paper. The best one I had read out of the three.  
  
Then I finally got to Draco's. He had chosen one of my favorite songs, "Unwanted" by Avril Lavigne. He said it was because people didn't like him because he was a Malfoy. People assumed that he was just like his father, but he was the opposite and hated the way people treated him. He said no one really ever got to know him. I looked up at him when I finished it. I studied his face. He had beautiful blue eyes with a silvery tint. They were a little sad with a hint of coldness as a result of the way he had been treated all his life. His lips were soft. His hair was gelled back. I looked at his stance. He looked a little embarrassed and stood a little bit away from the others. Then his eyes met mine, and at that moment I decided I wanted to be the person to get to know him. I wanted to be the person to care for him. I wanted to be his everything. I wanted to eventually be able to look into his eyes and no longer see any sign of coldness.  
  
"You did very good. All of you did. I am more then sure you will get good grades on this." I handed Draco back his paper and then looked at the rest of them.  
  
Hermione went into Elyse's room with her to read over each other's papers and Justin walked out, probably to see his girlfriend. Draco walked over to his room and as his door opened I shot up and before I knew it my hand was on his arm, lightly pulling him back towards me. He looked at me and his eyes had an expression that asked 'what are you doing?'  
  
"Your paper, was it all true Draco?" I asked softly.  
  
"Yes. It all was." He nodded.  
  
"The way you wrote it. I could see you've had this all bottled up for a long time. Have you ever told anyone before?" I whispered.  
  
"No. No one would understand. No one would want to. They don't care. No one has ever cared about me. No one but my mother, and for all I know she could be dead right now." He turned away.  
  
"That's terrible. Do you want to talk?" I slightly smiled with genuine concern.  
  
"No." He looked at everything but me.  
  
"Well, just know that I'm here for you. If you do ever want to talk I'm here. We don't even have to talk about that. We can talk about anything. You think no one cares, but you have at least one person who cares." I lightly touched his cheek and his eyes slowly looked into mine.  
  
"Who?" He asked.  
  
"Me. I care Draco." Then I left his side and went to my room.  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
That night I sat out by the fireplace reading. The fire was warm and comforting. I was reading one of my favorite books. I had read it at least five times. It was Kate Tiernan's Book of Shadows, the first of a fourteen book series. I smiled to myself as I thought about how the book was so close and yet so far from the truth about witches. Their witches wore normal clothes and lived in the real world. They didn't have wands. There were weekly circles. Yet things were also similar. There were seven witch clans, kinda like the four houses at Hogwarts. They had a council that worked with non-magic folk.  
  
I turned the page and continued reading. I then grew weary. I felt eyes upon me. I turned around to see Draco standing in his doorway watching me intently. He looked pretty comfortable, which meant he had to have been there for some time.  
  
He slowly walked over by the fire and sat down by me. He was quiet and just stared into the fire. I looked over at him and watched him. What was he thinking about? Why did he turn away from me earlier? Why do people hate him?  
  
"You know how you said earlier that if I ever needed someone to talk to you would be there. Well, I'm ready to talk now." He looked at me and slightly smiled.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
A/N: Wasn't that cute? Review please. 


	5. Getting to know Hermione

Disclaimer: As usual, I own nothing.  
  
A/N: This chapter is from Draco's POV. I hope you all have realized that every other chapter I go from Draco to Darla's POV. Sorry, this one doesn't have very much Darla in it.  
  
"I'm ready to talk now." I was hardly able to get the words out of my mouth.  
  
"Are you sure? If you don't want to I won't pressure you." She smiled.  
  
"No, I've held it in for so long, that if I don't get it out now it may never come out at all. I don't exactly know where to start." I sighed.  
  
"The beginning would be nice." She laughed.  
  
"True. My father was Voldemort's right hand man while he was alive. I was forced to watch him kill a countless amount of people in the most brutal of ways. He used to best me. He beat my mother. He was a terrible man. Then when Voldemort lost all his power my father disappeared. About a week later my mother went missing. I think he kidnapped her. I haven't heard from them for almost six months now." I admitted.  
  
"Oh Draco that's terrible. I'm so sorry." She hugged me.  
  
"No, don't be. You had nothing to do with it." I sat up straight again.  
  
"Does anybody else know this?" She asked.  
  
"No. I haven't told anyone. I do have a few friends, but I couldn't possibly tell them. Please don't tell anybody any of this. I don't want anyone to know." I pleaded.  
  
"I promise not to tell a soul. Does that make you feel any better? Do you feel a little better getting it all out?" She asked.  
  
"Actually it does. I've never really had anyone to talk to about these things." I admitted.  
  
She smiled and we talked for a few more minutes, and it was that night that Darla and I became friends. We both knew it. There was no verbal agreement, but we both knew it was there. I felt relieved that I had someone to finally talk to. Someone I could joke around with and care for. Someone who would care about me in return.  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
Over the next week Darla and I became good friends. It was like we had always known each other. I was even starting to become friends with Hermione.  
  
"Draco can you help me with this? I just need you to hold it up while I put the tacks in." Hermione called from her room.  
  
The door was wide open so I just walked right in. Hermione was standing on a chair holding up a few posters. She got down and pulled up another chair for me to stand on.  
  
She unraveled the first one and I held it up. While she put the tacks up I looked at the picture. It was of that elf guy from the movie we watched last week. If that wasn't strange enough, the picture didn't move. He just stood there motionless.  
  
"How come the elf isn't moving?" I asked.  
  
"His name isn't the elf. His name is Legolas. Actually the actor's name is Orlando Bloom. The picture doesn't move because this is a muggle poster. You can't get this in the wizard world. I had Darla order it for me." She smiled as she looked at it.  
  
Then we went on to putting up one of a guy with a funny looking braid. She said his name was Hayden Christensen. Then there were several other guys, and quite frankly, I didn't want to know any more about them. I wasn't into the whole muggle celebrity thing.  
  
When we finished we sat down and looked at the place. There were at least seven guy posters, not to mention the Quidditch and Hogwarts stuff. Almost every inch of the girl's room was covered, with the exception of the ceiling, which was probably soon to come. Then I started to wonder if Darla was going to do the same. She and Hermione were pretty close and had similar tastes. I hoped that Darla wouldn't do it.  
  
"You like her don't you?" Hermione asked, and I came out of my thoughts with a jolt.  
  
"Like who? What are you talking about?" I questioned like I didn't have a clue of what she meant.  
  
"Don't even start giving me that 'I don't know what you're talking about. We're just really good friends' crap. I know what's going on. You like my cousin." Hermione smirked.  
  
"So what if I do? Look, it's not like we get to choose who we like. Its not like I just one day decided, 'I think I'll fall in love with her.' We don't get to pick who we fall in love wit, Hermione. You can't tell anyone." I told her quietly so no one else would hear.  
  
"I promise I won't tell anyone. I know you don't get to pick who you like. It just kinda jumps out at you one day and no matter how hard you try to get over them, you only seem to love them even more." She sighed.  
  
"I'm not quite at that stage yet, but obviously you are. Since you know how I feel about Darla, I think I deserve to know who this guy is, and just how long you've liked him." I grinned.  
  
"It's Harry. My own best friend for crying out loud. I've told myself that it is wrong to like your best friend, and that he doesn't like me that way to stop myself from liking him, yet my feelings for him only seem to grow. I hate loving Harry. I've felt this way for him since around the middle of our first year. Even when I was with Victor I felt something for Harry. I just hoped he would get jealous and start to like me too, but instead Ron did and Harry supported me." She said as her voice cracked and her eyes got all glossy.  
  
"Oh, Hermione. That's so sad. You really had it bad for him don't you. You know, since he won't the hint that you like him, he won't do anything. Why don't you make the first move? A lot of girls do it now." I suggested, hoping it would help.  
  
"Yeah. I think I will, but I can't yet. I'm not confident enough. I need to be prettier. I need to do something with my hair, and my clothes, and makeup." She refused to let herself cry.  
  
"I'll help you if you want, but then again what I would look for in a girl, Potter may despise, but I'll help, and you don't even have to ask Darla. You know she'd be thrilled to help you. If it works, great. If it doesn't you can either say it was just to see what he would say and pretend it was a joke, or you can stop being friends with him and mope around your room the rest of the year." I smiled.  
  
"Thanks, you seemed almost sweet for a moment there, then you screwed it all up with those last sentences." She laughed.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
A/N: I really hope you liked that one. Please review and add any suggestions. 


	6. A New Mione

Disclaimer: I do not own anything. I really wish I did, but I don't.  
  
A/N: This was a fun chapter to write. Please read and review.  
  
I sat at my computer instant messaging my younger sister. She was telling me about how fun her new school was. She was just starting 6th grade and was the happiest little thing I'd ever seen. I was about to tell her a bit about Hogwarts when Draco and Mione knocked on my doorframe, since the door was already open. I told Kayla that I would write to her soon, but I had to go. Then I shut down my computer.  
  
"Hey. What are you two up to?" I let myself fall backwards onto my bed and placed my arms behind my head.  
  
"Your cousin here needs a little help. She's finally going to let Potter know how she feels. She's going to ask him out." Draco smiled.  
  
"Maybe. It's not official yet. I need help. I want to do something with my hair, clothes, and I need makeup. Do you think you could help me?" Mione pleaded.  
  
"Sure. It'll be fun. I love doing this stuff. Now come, this may take a while." I forced her into my chair.  
  
I ran into my closet and came out with an armload of supplies. I had a blow dryer, curling iron, conditioner, gel, and a shampoo for people with curly hair. Mione stared wide-eyed as I dumped it all into her hands.  
  
"Do we really need all this?" She asked.  
  
"Yes. Now, I want you to go shower. You will use this shampoo. Then the minute you get out put in conditioner and gel. Then I want you to dress and come back in here." I instructed and pushed her out of my room.  
  
"Now, you come with me. We need to pick out an outfit for her." I dragged Draco into my closet.  
  
"What do you want me to do?" He asked.  
  
"You're a guy. Pick out a few outfits that you would like to see whomever it is you like in. I'm sure Harry will like it despite your taste differences." I smirked.  
  
After a moment he came out with four tops and two pairs of pants. "Now, If she wears the black pants she should wear either the black tank top, or the dark blue shirt with the little grumpy guy. If she wears the jeans she should wear the white tank top, or the yellow shirt with the little monkey on it."  
  
"Draco, the little grumpy guy is Grumpy from Snow White and the Seven Dwarves. The little monkey is Curious George. It even says so under him, see." I pointed with a giggle.  
  
"I don't know these guys. Was I supposed to guess or something?" He shrugged.  
  
"Ok, do what you have to do. I can't watch." Mione entered my room with a squeal.  
  
Draco and I stood back and looked her over. I looked at her hair then I turned to Draco. "I think we should dye her hair. What do you think?"  
  
"Either black or a reddish brown." He whispered.  
  
"I have both in my closet. Should we?" I asked.  
  
"Ask her first. It may be too much for her." He glanced over at my cousin who was looking at her hair in the mirror.  
  
"Mione, we would like to dye your hair. We want it to stand out a bit, but not too much. Now we were thinking black or reddish brown. Do you want to?" I smiled at her.  
  
"I'll try black some other time. I think I'd rather reddish brown. Just hurry up and do it." She whimpered.  
  
I rushed in and out of my closet and handed it to Draco. He used magic to do it much faster and it had all been done in less then thirty seconds. She looked in the mirror and smiled at the results.  
  
"Now, do you want it curly or straight?" I asked.  
  
"Let's try curly. I've always wanted curly hair." She smiled.  
  
It took me a while, but I was able to curl all her hair and then I let her look at her new hair.  
  
"Since it's a guy's approval you're seeking, I had Draco pick the clothes. They are on the bed." I pointed.  
  
"I think I'll go with the black pants and tank top. I'm going to change, be out in just a sec." She raced out of the room.  
  
She came back in and the clothes looked perfect on her. Next it was time for the makeup. I consulted Draco and we decided that darker colors would look good on her with the outfit she wore. We gave her a dark pinkish red lipstick and let her do the rest of the makeup. She looked absolutely stunning.  
  
"Well, what do you think?" she asked as she looked at herself in the mirror.  
  
"You look stunning. If I didn't already like someone, I'd be drooling. You look gorgeous, and we Malfoy men don't hand out compliments like that freely. We only say it when we really mean it." Draco looked at her.  
  
"You look great Mione. Let's get you out onto the Quidditch field. You can ask him to the dance. I was told this morning that guys can't go unless a girl asks them." I grabbed Draco and Mione and dragged them out onto the Quidditch field.  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
Out on the Quidditch field Harry and the other guys came out of the locker rooms and came over to talk to us. We had our backs turned to them so they couldn't tell it was Hermione.  
  
"Hey Darla!" Harry called and I turned and waved.  
  
"Darla, who's the babe?" Ron shouted.  
  
Hermione and I giggled as Harry joined us. He looked over at me and smiled. Mione sighed and was waiting for him to say something. Ron came around behind Harry and stuck out his hand for Hermione.  
  
"Hi, I'm Ron, Ron Weasley." He introduced himself.  
  
"We've been friends for five years, believe it or not, I have learned your name already." Mione laughed.  
  
"Hermione, wow. It is you isn't it? Wow, you look good. When did this happen?" Ron looked her over.  
  
"This afternoon. I let Darla and Draco do it to me. What do you think Harry?" She asked.  
  
"You look great Herms. Soon you'll have guys following you everywhere." Harry commented, then turned back towards me.  
  
"That's the plan." She sighed.  
  
"So Harry, has anyone asked you to the dance yet?" I asked.  
  
"No. There is someone I want to ask me, but her best friend seems to like her, but I hope she asks me." Harry looked around hopefully.  
  
I smiled. How cute! Harry liked Hermione. He was afraid of her asking and hurting Ron's feelings. They would be so cute together!  
  
"You see Harry that's kinda why we're here." Hermione looked down at her feet.  
  
"Really?" He seemed excited and nervous.  
  
"Will you go to the dance with me Harry?" Hermione asked.  
  
"What?" Harry froze.  
  
"Will you go to the dance with me?" Hermione repeated.  
  
"I do like you Hermione, and you are gorgeous, but I have feelings for someone else. I still think there may be a chance she may ask me. I'm sorry." Harry stuttered.  
  
"Ok, come on Darla." She turned away and started walking back before Harry was able to see her tears.  
  
I stayed back for a minute and just stared at him. Ron did too. He just looked away, and said nothing.  
  
"Hermione has already told me about Cho. Sorry to be the one to have to break it to you, but she is already going with someone else. Hermione is just as good as Cho. No, she's better then Cho, and she's perfect for you. You know her, and you know she won't hurt you or lie to you." I glared.  
  
"It's not Cho. I gave up on her a few weeks ago. I like someone else." Harry sighed.  
  
"Who. Who is this girl who is so much better then Hermione? I haven't seen a single person here. So tell me, who is she?" I asked.  
  
"You." He whispered.  
  
"What? Me?" I stepped back a few steps.  
  
"The moment I saw you I fell in love with you. I couldn't help it Darla. I do love you." He tried to hold my hand, but I turned away.  
  
"Hermione has loved you for five years. She knows you very well. I've known you for just a week or so. In fact, I don't even know you. I know who you are, but I don't know the first thing about you. Don't get me wrong, if Hermione didn't like you, I probably would go out with you, but she does love you. The way you treated her wasn't right. Do you know how hard it was for her to go through all those changes? Did you know she did it all for you? You don't deserve her." I looked away from him.  
  
"Darla, please don't turn away from me. I love you." He brushed his hand across my face.  
  
"Don't touch me. You disgust me. Stay away from me. Stay away from Hermione." I slapped his face and turned to go back.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
A/N: Sorry for those of you who like Harry. I like him too. He's a cool character, but I just needed to do it. Please review, and thank you to those of you who already have reviewed. I really appreciate it. 


	7. Bubble Baths and Punching Bags

Disclaimer: I own nothing.  
  
A/N: I hope you like this. Read, and review people.  
  
  
  
Hermione returned alone and her face was all puffy and red. As soon as she was sure the door was closed she collapsed onto the floor and cried. I rushed to her side and lifted her from the ground to the couch. I held her and stroked her back in a comforting manor.  
  
"What happened Hermione?" I asked softly.  
  
"I asked him and he said no." She squeaked.  
  
"What did Darla say?" I whispered.  
  
"She didn't come with me. I think she stayed to talk to him. I heard yelling as I left." She sniffled.  
  
"Did he give a reason why he wouldn't go?" I sighed.  
  
"He said he liked someone else. Someone who wasn't Cho." She cried.  
  
"If you don't want to talk about it we don't have to." I patted her back.  
  
"No. It's fine. I just can't believe him. I went through all this just for him, and he just turned me down like that. That rat bastard!" She suddenly cursed.  
  
"That's it. Just let it all out. Try it, it helps." I smirked.  
  
"Who does that stupid prick think he is? No one turns down Hermione Granger. I'll be damned if I ever feel any of those feelings for him again. That sorry ass can come crawling through that door at any moment, begging for forgiveness, and I'd just laugh my ass off." She pulled a bracelet off her arm.  
  
"What's that?" I asked.  
  
"A bracelet he gave me last year. You know what? He can take this, and shove it up his ass!" She laughed.  
  
"That's right!" I grinned.  
  
"Thank you Draco. You know you don't really have to do this. I'm sure you've already earned enough points already today." She hugged me.  
  
"I doesn't matter right now. A friend needs me." I smiled.  
  
At that moment, Darla swung open the door. Her face was red with anger. She marched it and slammed the door shut. Hermione scooted a little father away from me so she wouldn't get suspicious.  
  
"That little shit! I'm going to kill him." She hissed and went into her room  
  
"Right now, I'm in need of a long bubble bath, followed by a chocolate milkshake, and a good movie. Why don't you go talk to her." Hermione smiled and left.  
  
I opened Darla's door, which wasn't locked. Darla was coming out of her closet with a large punching bag. She had Nickelback playing loudly and started swinging at the punching bag. I pulled out my wand and placed a picture of Potter on it. She laughed slightly and continued to take out her anger.  
  
"What happened?" I asked, turning her music down a bit.  
  
"He told her no, then started hitting on me. Can you believe the nerve of that little asswipe? He doesn't even know me, and he says he loves me! I've been here two weeks! Love does not come so quickly, and when it does, you at least get to know the person! She went through all that and he just turns her down! If he comes near either of us I'm gonna kick his sorry little ass. He looked really hurt when I left too. I'm going to take that knife I've driven into his heart and twist it! He deserves it after what he's done." She slowly stopped and sat down.  
  
"He was hitting on you?" I asked angrily.  
  
"Yeah, as soon as she left he started saying that he loved me and needed me. He even tried to stop me from going, but I slapped him. He's lucky that's all he got." She hissed.  
  
"I'll be back. I'm going to have a little chat with Potter. I'll be back in less then an hour." I growled and left. She called after me but I ignored it and went to find Potter.  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
I found him in about ten minutes. He stood in the astronomy tower. His head hung low, and he stared down at the Quidditch field.  
  
"I've never liked you, but at least lately I've made an attempt to leave you alone and not bother you. Now I regret it. Do you have any idea how hurt both of them are? Hermione is taking a bubble bath, and Darla is swinging at a punching bag with a picture of you on it." I snarled.  
  
"All I wanted was for her to love me. What did I do wrong?" He sighed.  
  
"What did you do wrong? What did you do wrong? Let's see, Hermione tried very hard to become pretty for you, in fact, she was drop dead gorgeous, and she asked you out. You turned her down. That's not the worst of it. Then you started to hit on Darla. You stay the hell away from them Potter. If you ever bother them, I'll kick your sorry little ass, and if I'm not there at the time, they will kick your ass, and then as soon as I find out I'll kick it too." I growled  
  
"But, I only wanted to love her." Harry whined  
  
"No. Stay the hell away from them Potter. I'm giving you fair warning. It is taking all I have not to kill you where you stand." I warned, then I returned to Hermione and Darla.  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
I walked into Darla's room carrying food. Both girls had requested a number of items and had volunteered me to fetch them. Two chocolate milkshakes, one chocolate pudding, one vanilla pudding, popcorn, fried chicken, and four doughnuts. I had no idea that girls could eat so much and remain so fit.  
  
"Thank you so much. Did you ever find Harry?" Hermione asked as she took the food.  
  
"You're welcome, and yes. I had a little talk with him. If he ever comes near you, or bothers you, come tell me." I handed Darla her food.  
  
"I think I'll be able to handle him myself, but thanks you." Both girls smiled.  
  
"So what are we watching?" I asked them.  
  
"We're going to watch Return to Me. It's such a sweet movie." Darla put it in and the movie started.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
A/N: I hope you guys liked that one. Let me know what you think. Review! Review! Review! 


	8. Nick Williams

Disclaimer: I own nothing.  
  
A/N: good chapter I think. The next one is even better.  
  
During the third week, after the muggle music tests, we turned to muggle clothes. For this we would need a boy. I was told he would be arriving the next day. I was excited to have someone to discuss this stuff with. Someone who understood me.  
  
"So what are you going to wear tomorrow?" Draco asked.  
  
"I dunno. I'm just going to dress normally. That's what you guys are studying right?" I smiled.  
  
"I just thought that you would be dressing up or something. By the way, I was told that Mrs. Marcus is going to be giving extra credit to those who wear muggle clothes on Thursday. Do you think you could help me order some?" He asked hopefully.  
  
"Sure. I'll help you look later. I think you would look good in a pair of jeans, and a light blue shirt or something." I nodded.  
  
"Why light blue?" He questioned.  
  
"Because it'll bring out your eyes. Your eyes are different. They sometimes seem blue, and at other times silver. It's pretty." I said in a low tone, hoping he wouldn't hear.  
  
"You think I have pretty eyes do you? And what else is pretty about me?" He smirked.  
  
"Oh shut up you. I was just stating that you have pretty eyes." I laughed.  
  
"No, but you didn't just say that. You said it quietly, like you were embarrassed or something." He teased.  
  
"That is because I knew you would act like this. That's it. I'm not complimenting you ever again." I threw up my hands and walked off to fine Hermione.  
  
"Oh come on Darla. I was only joking." Draco called.  
  
I turned around and looked back at him. I smirked at him. He was leaning against the doorway. Arms folded across the chest, and a slight mocking smiled. I backed up another few steps and when I turned around I bumped into someone.  
  
"Oh I'm so sorry. I should have been looking where I was going." I apologized.  
  
"It's ok. I'm Nick, Nick Williams." A tall and handsome guy shook my hand.  
  
"I'm Darla, Darla Miller. Are you the other person sent here for muggle studies?" I asked.  
  
"Yeah. You too?" He cocked his head to the side.  
  
"Yeah. I got here about three weeks ago. Well, it was nice meeting you. I'll see you around." I smiled and went to go find Hermione.  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
I found her in the library. She was carrying ten large, old, rusty, dusty books to her table. I noticed Harry at another table about twenty yards away, and Ron about thirty yards away. Ever since Harry turned down Hermione, and asked me out the dream team was officially broken up. Hermione was still friends with Ron, but barely. Both of them left Harry by himself.  
  
"Hemione you'll never guess who I just saw. He was totally hot. You would love him." I said quietly, but just loud enough for Harry to hear.  
  
"Let me guess. Tall, dark brown hair, dark eyes that are almost black, and very tan?" Hermione giggled.  
  
"So you've met him?" I smiled.  
  
"Who? Nick you mean? Yeah. Dumbledore had me show him to the dorms. I'm showing him around the school in two hours. Isn't he dreamy?" Hermione gushed.  
  
"Very." I agreed.  
  
"But not as cute as a certain Slytherin you seem to fancy." Hermione smirked.  
  
"What are you talking about?" I gapped.  
  
"Don't think I haven't noticed. You like him. I can tell. You are always flirting with him." She stated.  
  
"What? What are you on? I do not like Draco." I denied it, although I know it was completely true.  
  
"Do you think I'm stupid or something? I've watched you when you are with him. You seem to get a little happier and friendly. You laugh more. And you wear those outfits he pick out for me to wear that one day much more then you used to. You know I'm right." She leaned back in her seat and gave me a knowing look.  
  
"Is it really that obvious?" I asked.  
  
"Yes. To me anyway. I know you, and I know Draco more then I used to. Other people may not be able to tell, but I can. I noticed you had that little glow around the time when we were writing those papers on our specific songs. You had a sensitive and warm look. What song did he pick?" She asked curiously.  
  
"I can't tell you." I shook my head.  
  
"Ok then. I'm going to get a little work done. I'll talk to you after I show him around. Hopefully I'll be seeing a lot more of him." She smiled.  
  
"I will. I'll be seeing him all day, five days a weeks. I'll tell you all about it too." I grinned. 


	9. Guessing Games

Disclaimer: I own nothing.  
  
A/N: I just know you'll love this one.  
  
After Darla left the guy approached me. He smiled and shook my hand.  
  
"I'm Nick Williams." He smiled.  
  
"I'm Draco Malfoy." I stated.  
  
I wasn't sure if I liked this guy. Darla seemed to like him. I could tell she thought he was cute. At the moment, another guy to compete with, was so not what I needed. I wanted Darla, but how was I supposed to do that?  
  
"Do you think you could show me my room?" He asked.  
  
"That one." I pointed to the room across from mine.  
  
"Thanks." He waved and walked into his room  
  
I went into my room and did some thinking, and some moping, and some more thinking. How was I supposed to get Darla's attention? What was I supposed to do? Do I ask her out? Do I write her a poem? Do I come right out and say it? Or would actions speak louder? Do I just come right out and kiss her? Would she let me? Would she kiss me back?  
  
Knock. Knock. Knock. I waved my wand and my door opened. Darla walked into my room and sat on my bed next to me.  
  
"Hey Draco. What's with the long face?" She asked.  
  
"Oh, it's nothing." I shrugged.  
  
"What did you think of Nick?" She smiled.  
  
"I don't know. I don't know the guy." I shrugged again.  
  
"He was cute though. He was tall, and very dark. I guess one could describe him as tall, dark, and handsome." She laughed.  
  
"Oh come on." I shook my head.  
  
"Someone's in a sour mood. Want to tell me why?" She asked.  
  
"Not really." I looked away.  
  
"Come on Draco. Talk to me. What's wrong?" She pouted.  
  
"Well, you see, I have this friend. He likes this girl, but she doesn't notice it. He's trying his hardest to gain her attention without scaring her away. She seems to like this other guy, and my friend is kinda jealous." I explained, hoping that she would get it.  
  
"Let me guess. Your friend is you. The other guy is Nick, and this girl is Hermione. I'm right aren't I?" She giggled.  
  
"Two out of three." I nodded.  
  
"Which one did I get wrong?" She asked.  
  
"It's not Hermione." I shook my head.  
  
"Elyse?" She guessed.  
  
"No." I shook my head again.  
  
"Pansy?" She looked disgusted.  
  
"She wishes." I laughed.  
  
"Brittany? Millicent? Nicole? Phoebe?" She guessed.  
  
"No. Heck No. No, and that one is kinda cute, but no." I answered.  
  
"Lilly, Lavender, Padama, Teresa, Alice, Jessica?" She sighed.  
  
"Yuck, no, gross, no way, nope, and once again no." I stated.  
  
"Then who? I'm running out of ideas." She sighed.  
  
"You have to guess or I'm not going to tell you." I smirked.  
  
"Then give me a description. Hair, eyes, and what house?" She asked.  
  
"She's gorgeous. She has dark brown curly hair, and even darker eyes, and she wasn't placed in any particular house because she isn't a regular student here. She has only been here three weeks." I answered.  
  
  
  
A/N: Don't you just hate cliffhangers? Review people. I need at least three reviews before I update again. 


	10. The Happy Ending To This Cute Little Fic

Disclaimer: For the last and final time, I do not own anyone or anything.  
  
A/N: this is the last chapter, so enjoy it. I really hope you all like this one. Please review.  
  
I wasn't quite sure I had correctly heard what it was he had said. I had dark curly hair and dark eyes. I wasn't in any house, and I had only been there three weeks. He had to have meant me. There was no one else with that description.  
  
"Darla?" Draco looked at me nervously.  
  
I looked up at him. His hair was different. It was parted down the middle instead of being covered in gel and brushed back. Parts of it hung down near his eyes. His beautiful silver blue eyes that were staring at me. His lips looked so soft and kissable.  
  
Before I knew what was happening he leaned forward and his lips descended over mine. The kiss was short, and sweet. I looked up at him again. He was staring at me, waiting for a reaction.  
  
"Draco?" I gapped.  
  
He liked me? Me? Why me? What was so special about me?  
  
He leaned in again, but I quickly jumped up and dashed into my room. I closed and locked my door. I let myself fall backward onto my bed. Draco had kissed me. Draco hotass Malfoy had actually kissed me? He liked me more then in a friendly way?  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
The next morning I was seriously thinking of staying in sick. I was thrilled that Draco liked me, yet I was scared too. What if things didn't work out? I would have to see him every day for the rest of the day. What if we did go out? I would only be at Hogwarts for one year.  
  
"Darla? Can I come in?" Hermione knocked on my door.  
  
I opened it and let her in. Then I closed it behind me. I leaned against the wall and sighed. Hermione was standing with her arms crossed across her chest.  
  
"So? Where were you last night? You didn't answer when I knocked. And why do you look like that? What's going on that I don't know about?" Hermione asked.  
  
"Last night. Draco kissed me. I like him, and I loved it." I started.  
  
"But?" Hermione arched an eyebrow.  
  
"But I'm afraid. I mean Draco's my friend. If things don't work out then we won't be friends anymore, and I'll have to see him every day for the rest of the year. And another thing, if we were to do something, we would have to break up at the end of the year. I'm only here for this year. I'll never see him again more then likely." I sighed.  
  
"I wish I could help you. I really wish I could, but you need to talk to Draco about this. I'll see you later." She gave me a hug and then left.  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
During class Draco was staring at me longingly and hurtfully. I didn't mean to hurt him. I just got scared. When class ended and our ten- minute break came I rushed outside to wait for him.  
  
He exited the class and started walking slowly to his next class. I caught up with him and softly tugged on his arm. He turned around and faced me.  
  
"Draco, we need to talk. I'm sorry I ran off last night. I got scared." I sighed.  
  
"So, what are you getting at?" He asked.  
  
"Look, I don't think I have enough time to explain it all and for you to get to class on time. Will you meet me in the common room at ten?" I pleaded.  
  
"I guess, but why ten?" He questioned wearily.  
  
"I have a few things to do, and I don't want anyone interrupting us." I answered.  
  
He nodded and continued to his next class. Hermione passed and gave me a sympathetic smile and Harry gave me a look of sadness and longing.  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
At ten I found that the common room was empty and quiet. The only sound came from the fire. I seated myself on my little couch and waited for Draco. He came out a few minutes later.  
  
"Hey." I smiled slightly.  
  
"You wanted to talk?" He arched an eyebrow.  
  
"Yes. I've been thinking a lot over the past hours about it, actually I've been thinking about it nonstop. I do like you Draco. I've liked you all this time. The thing was I never thought I stood any chance with you. It scared me when you told me how you felt about me. I never thought it would ever happen." I sighed.  
  
"Neither did I." He glanced up at me.  
  
"I do like you Draco. My problem is, what happens later. If we do go out, then at the end of the year it will have to end, because I'll only be here for a year. If we don't, then we have to see each other every day for the rest of the year, and we probably won't be friends, and we'll probably rarely speak." I stated.  
  
"I don't like the sounding of either. Do you think we could at least give it a try? Do you even want to?" He asked.  
  
"Yes." I nodded.  
  
He closed the distance between us. His lips pressed against mine. The only thing different about this time, was that I kissed him back.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
A/N: I think I'm going to end it here. I've already started another story. I'll post it in a few days. The next one is about Draco and Hermione. If you get bored and need something to read, check out my other stories. I think you guys will like them. Happy New Years! 


End file.
